Flowery Path
by catcherpillar
Summary: Joo Jinwoo, dibesarkan di sebuah Panti Asuhan, seorang pemuda yang memiliki mimpi yang sangat besar. Kim Sungri, berbanding terbalik dengan Jinwoo, dia memiliki segalanya tanpa terkecuali (Joo Jinwoo, Kim Sungri, and Other Produce 101 Contestants / warning typos / maklumi ini FF pertama (: / cerita monoton ga nyambung tidak sesuai ekspektasi)


Z's Story

FLOWERY PATH

.

.

 **Cast** : Joo Jinwoo (MMO Trainee), Kim Sungri (C2K Trainee), and Other Produce 101 Contestants

.

.

Hanya satu hal yang kutunggu sejak sekian lama, dapat berdiri diatas panggung dan bisa dilihat oleh orang banyak. Hanya karena alasan sederhana, aku ingin mereka ㅡkedua orang tuakuㅡ bisa melihatku bisa sukses walau mereka membuangku sesaat setelah aku dilahirkan. Namaku Joo Jinwoo, aku dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan dipinggiran kota bahkan sejak tali pusarku belum dipotong. Para pengasuhku bilang aku memiliki bakat menyanyi sejak aku kecil, mereka bilang suaraku begitu indah sehingga aku bisa masuk dalam kelompok paduan suara gereja.

Kini aku bisa melanjutkan pendidikanku, berkuliah di salah satu universitas seni ternama di Kota Seoul. Aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk berkuliah di sini karena prestasiku di bidang tarik suara. Jadi, aku harus terus mengasah kemampuanku, bukan hanya agar beasiswaku tidak dicabut, tetapi juga agar aku bisa menggapai mimpiku menjadi penyanyi dan orang tuaku bisa menyesal karena telah membuangku.

"Jinwoo-ya!!" Suara Jisung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ada apa Jisung? Kau mengagetkanku."

"Aku dengar Jaehwan dan Sewoon akan mengadakan Guerilla Concert di sekitaran Gangnam. Kau tidak ada niatan untuk ikut?" Ucapan Jisung terdengar menarik.

"Terdengar menarik, tapi aku harus bertanya dulu kepada para pengasuh, kasihan mereka sudah cukup tua tidak ada yang membantu." Ya memang kenyataannya begitu, diumurku yang sebesar ini mereka masih setia menjadi pengasuh tanpa memikirkan upah.

"Baiklah, kabari saja aku kalau kau minat bergabung, aku akan menjadi mc di Guerilla Concert nanti"

"Iya bawel, kapan kau berhenti jadi orang paling bawel di dunia?". Bukannya menjawab, Jisung hanya memukul kepalaku.

.

{-}

.

"Aku pulang." Hari ini aku pulang lebih awal karena dosen Park Sungwoo tidak bisa menghadiri kelas. Sampai di rumah aku langsung dikerumuni oleh anak - anak, mereka membuatku bisa melupakan segala kepenatan kegiatan sehari ini.

"Hyung, tau tidak? Tadi Seonho bisa memasukkan bola basket ke ring yang ada di sekolah loh" ujar seonho antusias, dia memang cukup pandai bermain basket walau umur dia baru berumur 8 tahun.

"Oh ya? Berarti kau semakin pandai saja" aku harus menyemangati mereka agar mereka agar mereka tidak merasa berbeda dengan teman teman di sekolahnya. Tidak hanya Seonho, adik-adikku yang lain juga menceritakan keseharian mereka.

"Hyung, eumm~ maukah kau bernyanyi untuk kami. Kami ingin mendengarkan nyanyianm." seperti biasa, Woojin selalu memintaku untuk bernyanyi.

"Baiklah, kalian ingin hyung nyanyikan apa?" Aku ingin menjadi hyung sekaligus orang tua bagi mereka. "Terserah hyung saja, asalkan suara hyung harus bagus saat menyanyikannya. Bisa hyung?" Pinta woojin padaku.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kalian duduk yang rapi, hyung akan menyimpan tas dulu, baru hyung menyanyikan lagu untuk kalian" ujarku sambil mencubit pipi woojin. Aku berjalan menuju kamarku sambil memikirkan apa lagu yang harus aku nyanyikan untuk para adikku, ketika sampai di kamar dan menyimpan tasku, aku melihat bunga yang kutanam sendiri di sebuah pot yang kusimpan di jendela kamarku. "Akhirnya aku tau apa yang harus aku nyanyikan."

"Wah, kalian benar-benar anak yang penurut, kalian duduk dengan sangat rapi" ujarku saat melihat mereka benar-benar duduk dengan rapi. "Kami tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa hyung, jadi kami duduk dengan rapi." Ujar Seonho

"Baiklah, kali ini hyung akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh seorang gadis cantik. Dengarkan baik baik ya." Merekapun mulai memperhatikanku dengan seksama.

 _"sesangiran ge jebeop chumneyo_

 _dangsinui aneseo saldeon ttae boda_

 _mojiram eobsi jusin sarangi_

 _gwabunhada neukkil ttaejjeum nan eoreuni dwaetjyo_

 _han songi kkotcheul piuryeo jageun du nune_

 _eolmana manheun biga naeryeosseulkka_

 _oh rewind dorukilsurok deo mian_

 _pogi an haryeo pogihaebeorin_

 _jeolmgo areumdaun dangsinui gyejeol_

 _yeogil bwa yeoppeuge pieosseunikka_

 _badage tteoreojideorado_

 _kkotgilman geotge haejulgeyo"_

 _((The world is so cold_

 _Colder than when I lived in you_

 _You gave me enough love and when I felt_

 _That it was too much I became an adult_

 _To raise a single flower_

 _How much rain fell in your eyes?_

 _Oh rewind, the more I think back, the more I'm sorry_

 _So I won't give up_

 _You gave up your youthful and beautiful season_

 _Look at me, I have bloomed prettily_

 _Even if I fall to the ground_

 _I will make you walk only on flower paths))_

Sesaat setelah aku menyanyikan lagu Flower Road milik Sejeong (Gugudan) akupun menangis sambil melihat para adikku, 'aku akan menjadi hyung yang terbaik bagi kalian, aku akan membesarkan kalian hingga kalian bisa sukses melebihi kesuksesanku kelak'. ujarku dalam hati.

.

{-}

.

Malam pun tiba, saatnya adik-adikku untuk tidur karena besok mereka harus sekolah. Seperti biasa, aku membacakan buku cerita dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu agar mereka bisa tidur nyenyak. "Selamat malam jagoan - jagoanku, jadilah orang sukses." akupun menciumi kening mereka satu persatu.

.

.

{-}

.

.

Lain halnya dengan kehidupan Jinwoo ㅡ180 derajat bertolak belakang dengan keadaan jinwooㅡ seorang pemuda yang hidup berkecukupan, sekolah di salah satu universitas seni ternama di Kota Seoul. Dia bernama Kim Sungri, seperti namanya dia selalu menang ㅡtidak selalu, namun hampir tidak pernah kalah apabila bertanding di bidang tarik suaraㅡ itu berkat dukungan dari kedua orang tuanya. Dia benar - benar luar biasa dalam bidang tarik suara, ditunjang dengan parasnya yang juga tampan sehingga dia digilai oleh para gadis di kampusnya. Dia juga berkawan dengan para jenius musik di kampusnya mereka ialah Kim Jaehwan, Jung Sewoon, dan Kang Dongho, serta dua orang lain yang memiliki suara khas yaitu Kim Yongguk dan juga Kim Yehyun.

Hari sudah larut, namu dia bersama ketiga kawannya ㅡJaehwan, Sewoon, dan Donghoㅡ masih merundingkan segala sesuatu untuk acara guerilla concert nanti.

"Jadi kita masih kekurangan pengisi acara? Begitu maksudmu?" Jaehwan bertanya kepada Sungri. "Ya menurutku seperti itu, untuk durasi 2 jam kurasa akan sangat membosankan apabila hanya kita pengisi acaranya. Terlebih Dongho tidak akan bisa ikut karena dia harus mengikuti orang tuanya" jawab sungri

"Ya menurutku juga seperti itu, minimalnya ada orang yang bisa menggantikan posisiku. Kalian bisa membuka lowongan pendaftaran dan menempelkan brosur di seluruh mading kampus" ujar Dongho.

"Aku setuju." Sungri memberi persetujuan yang didukung anggukan dari Sewoon. "Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian, apa boleh buat. Aku hanya tidak akan bertanggung jawab apabila pengganti Baekho ㅡnama panghilan Dongho, yang berarti _White Tiger_ / Macan Putihㅡ meminta upah." Jaehwan memperingati Sungri dan yang lainnya. "Biarkan itu jadi tanggung jawabku." seperti biasa, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin dengan Sungri.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang mari kita pulang. Terlalu larut untuk kita terus menerus berdiskusi ini." Sewoon memberi pendapat. "Ya aku setuju, lagipula aku lapar." Baekho menimpali yang diikuti anggukan dari semuanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu kalian bisa pulang duluan, aku ada keperluan sebentar." jika Sungri sudah bicara seperti itu, artinya dia ingin pergi ke toilet.

.

{-}

.

"Ahh~ lega sekali rasanya. Menurutmu, siapa orang yang pantas untuk menjadi pengganti Baekho nanti hmm?" Dia bertanya kepada bayangan dirinya di cermin toilet. "Entahlah, aku tidak yakin ada yang bisa menggantikan Baeho si Macan Putih." jawabnya pada pertanyaannya sendiri. Ketika dia akan meninggalkan toilet, dia melihat sebuah flashdisk dilantai dekat pintu masuk toilet. "Flashdisk? Kenapa ada orang yang meninggalkan flashdisk di toilet. Tanpa tanda pengenal pula. Baiklah akan ku cari pemiliknya besok, sekarang waktunya pulang." Sungri pulang dengan mengendarai mobil miliknya. Didalam mobil dia masih saja memikirkan flashdisk tak bertuan yang satu ini. "mengapa kau begitu misterius? kau bahkan bukan flashdisk dengan bentuk aneh atau warna mencolok sehingga aku harus melihatmu. Tapi kenapa aku penasaran denganmu." Sungri berbicara kepada flashdisk tak bertuan itu sebelum akhirnya dia menancapkan gas dan pergi pulang ke rumah.

.

.

 **TBC!**

.

.

 **Annyeong Chingudeul!~ saya baru pertama kali buat FF, tergugah hati buat bikin FF setelah bertahun tahun kerjaannya cuma jadi reader doang (:**

 **Alasan dibalik cast FF ini yaitu Jinwoo sama Sungri, soalnya saya pengen liat pd101 dari sisi yang berbeda bukan cuma itu itu aja. Saya juga greget waktu mereka milih Main Vocal di grup mereka. Semoga FF ini bisa diterima dengan baik.**

 **Kritik Saran yang membangun sangat saya nantikan. Terima Kasih!!!**


End file.
